1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a remote control throttle and shift handle for a marine vessel and, more particularly, to a throttle control handle that reduces the required shifting force that must be exerted by the operator of the marine vessel when shifting from neutral into forward or reverse gear positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of remote throttle control devices are well known to those skilled in the art. A remote control throttle device is one that is typically located near a helm position and which allows the operator of a marine vessel to shift between neutral gear position and either forward or reverse positions while being located at a distance remote from the actual marine propulsion device, such as an outboard motor. Typically, movement of a manually controllable handle causes push-pull cables to move and, as a result, changes a gear selector that is located at the outboard motor. Most throttle control mechanisms allow the operator of the marine vessel to select both gear position and throttle position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,232, which issued to Kolb et al on Dec. 30, 1986, describes a single lever remote control throttle dwell and friction mechanism. The control mechanism is intended for operating the clutch and throttle of a marine motor and has a support on which a sleeve is mounted on a pivot. A rod is mounted in the sleeve for axial movement. The distal end of the rod is actuated to move the rod and the sleeve about the pivot and also to move the rod axially relative to the sleeve. An actuating arm and a cam track cooperate to move the rod and sleeve in an arc above the pivot between first and second positions between which the clutch is operated by an operator actuated by rotation of the arm about its pivot. The actuating arm moves the rod axially relative to the sleeve when the arm is beyond the clutch operating range. The rod is connected to the throttle. A friction device acts on the rod to resist axial movement of the rod relative to the sleeve. The friction load resists change of the throttle setting but has no effect on clutch operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,609, which issued to Brower et al on Apr. 11, 2000, discloses a remote control mechanism. The mechanism is provided with a cam mechanism that allows an operator of a marine vessel or other type of apparatus to move a handle along a generally linear path to simultaneously select the gear selection and throttle selection for the marine vessel. Cam mechanism within a support structure translate the linear motion of the handle into preselected motions that cause first and second actuators to affect first and second parameters is of the propulsion system. Cam followers attached to a control member are moved in coordination with the handle movement to cause first and second cam tracks to rotate about pivot points relative to the support structure. This rotation of the first and second cam tracks causes first and second actuators to be moved. The actuators, which can be cables, are also connected to selectors of both gear position and throttle position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,349, which issued to Floeter et al on Mar. 3, 1981, discloses a control unit for marine engines employing neutral lock mechanisms. The control unit is intended for use with an engine of the type having a shift means for shifting between forward, neutral, and reverse and a throttle means for controlling engine speeds between idle and high speed including a housing and a control handle rotatably supported at one end of the housing. Shift and throttle cables extend between the engine and the housing and respond to rotation of the handle to control the engine shifting and throttle during portions of the period of the rotation of the handle. A lock rod extends through the handle and is adapted at one end to alternately engage and disengage with the housing; and when engaged with the housing, prevents rotation of the handle from a position corresponding to neutral and idle throttle. A trigger at the outer end of the handle is connected to axially rotate the lock rod to radially disengage the other end of the lock rod and to permit rotation of the handle out of the neutral and idle conditions. The lock rod engages a lock ring which is coupled to the housing by a pair of pins, the housing being provided with a circular set of holes permitting the neutral position of the handle to be rotated with respect to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,820, which issued to Floeter on Jan. 3, 1989, discloses a marine drive twin lever remote control with interlock override. The actuator operates push-pull cables and has two sets of pulleys on opposite sides of a control body. An interlock structure normally prevents movement of the shift lever and its cable when the throttle lever and its cable are in a high speed position and with the operator applying normal force to the shift lever. An override structure permits movement of the shift lever and its cable with the throttle lever in a high speed position when the operator applies an abnormally high force to the shift lever, to enable emergency high speed shifting including from forward to reverse, to facilitate rapid deceleration.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
Those skilled in the art of marine vessels and marine propulsion systems are well acquainted with many types of remote control throttle and shift mechanisms. Typically, a manually movable control handle is used to perform the dual functions of selecting a gear position among forward, neutral, and reverse alternatives, and also to select a throttle position which controls the operating speed of the marine engine. In many applications, an initial movement of the throttle handle from the neutral midpoint first causes the gear selection to occur and then, in response to further movement of the handle, causes the throttle to increase the operating speed of the engine. During the movement of the handle from a central neutral position to a gear selection position, the operator produces sufficient force to cause the actual transmission of the engine to shift from neutral to either a forward or reverse position. This force can be communicated from the handle to the actual transmission through the use of a push-pull cable or other means. Within the force transmitting mechanism, gear teeth can be used to transmit the force from the handle to a mechanism which, in turn, causes a push-pull cable or other device to activate the actual gear selection at the marine propulsion system. The force can be translated through the use of gears, as discussed above, or through the use of mechanical linkages which can comprise a lever/fulcrum arrangement.
It would be significantly beneficial if the required force by the operator on the control handle can be reduced in order to make the shifting effort easier.